Bottom of the Bottle
by Weasel-byte
Summary: A strange dream has Kenshin upset but the others are unsure of any meaning, elsewhere in town an old man has shown up with a right hook to bring down saitou
1. The Dreamers

_hey... i'm weasle-byte this is my story enjoy but plase try to understand the story _

_hopefully it should be an easy read.... for most_

_(some names may be mis-spelled, i don't know any character in this chap. except the drunk...)_

_too correct spelling please review, be kind... i'll fix them_

* * *

**The Beginning**___

* * *

_

**Kamia Dojo**

kenshin tossed and turned in his bed cold sweat dripping down his face.  
He strashed for several minutes rousing kauru and yahico nearby.

**Nightmare**

Kenshin looked around the empty Dojo feeling in the pit of his stomac, something was wrong, he turned to the soundend crashing of the back walls collapse. to his supprise the wall had been destroyed by some large round surface with the character, "Sake" written on it. he turned and ran for his life to the far wall drawing his katana flipping it mid-swing slashing the thin wall and diving into the familliar kamia yard, hhe turned long enough to see that it was a bottle, well over 100 time the size it should be...

he ran with all the speed he could muster. the chase between him and the bottle seemed to last hours intill finally he turned to see if he had gained headway and tripped ofer a sake bottle and rope.

**back at the dojo**

Kenshin awoke breathing heavily, heart pounding his head aching with recognition of the last image of the dream, a familiar face printed on the bottle side. but where had he seen it? he grabbed a cloth from the side of his bed and wiped his face with it. after a moment of calming himself down he rolled over and tried to get some more sleep.

**Dawn, Saitou's Patrol Rout**

Saitou walked around another bend on his patrol and sighed audibly,  
he was not so un-used to these boring rounds but he found it a bit depressing that he hadn't seen anything interesting for the last two weeks. As he walked down the street eyes slightly closed (more than usual) he passed what he had thought a pile of trash and heard a soft grunt.

he faced the pile arching a brow slightly, he drew his sword with the scabbard on and poked the trash aside with it, and revealed and unconcise man wleeping in the gutter holding a half empty sake bottle. saitou smiled slightly the hardly noticably to a passerby and proded the man, even a drunk could bring entertainment though not much...

he heard a grunt and stated in an offical tone, "sir i must ask that... you..." the man rolled over and went back to sleep

saitou poked him again abit harder, "Sir I...!"

this time the man did not so much as move. so saitou beginning to lose his temper poked the man hard in the ribs with the scabbard, only this time the mans responce brought a great pain to his chin and made the ground rush to meet him.

as he looked up to the wild eyed man he realized his err.

**Mid Morning, Kamia Dojo**

"you ok kenshin," asked an only partly concerned yahico.

"really kenshin, you should do something about those nightmares you've been having," replied an annoied koaru

"huh... i didn't tell you about my nightmare.." stated kenshin dumbfounded

"it's not hard to figure out Kenshin, not many things make warriors toss and turn at night." by now koaru had taken a matter-of-fact tone kenshin disliked

"well," started kenshin, "it went like this..."

he recapped the bottle incident to the many chuckles of sano and yahico

As the story ended Sano leapt at kenshin and grabbed his arm tugging him out of the Dojo, "It's a sign, Kenshin, Good Sake today!"

**

* * *

****End of Chapter One**

* * *

_depending on new reviews i may continue, if it sucks too much i'm going to abandon this story and start a new one..._

_bye_


	2. The Boy

Weasel-byte after much prompting from a friend from school to continue my reign of terror inflicted on kenshin, i have desided to continue.  
My newest chapter is only made in hopes that soon i will recieve more reviews about whether or not my writing ability suck, i would like to point out that currently i am unable to locate a spell checker and now, well i still fail in that quest, now for the next chap. it's shorter this time and i may fix that but i was laying out what i could... 

i would like to point out i own NONE of the characters used in this excluding the drunkin' man who hit saitou.  
OK

* * *

**BEGIN**

* * *

**The Tavern Near the Dojo**

"Come on kenshin, you should be thanking me, your story, dream thing was nutz you know kaoru would have gotten all uppity just for you having had it," saitou paused after his short speech to down his first glass of sake and refill the next, "go on Kenshin Drink up, it wont kill"

for some reason Sano's last statement struck kenshin and worried him, surely this was by cause of the dreamhe had had, but... he sipped a small amount of the sake to apease sano.

"there ya go, take about fortie more of those and your nightmare will be long gone," as sano spoke kenshin noticed a dirty old man enter and stumble up tward the counter, something about his step and his appearence unnerved kenshin further, Sano now deep in his cups failed to notice.

"i'll have a bottle of your finest if you don't mind, and don't worry i can pay you, just keep 'em coming," the man flopped into a seat an held up a purse of jingling yin... saitou's purse of jingling yin.

**Saitou's "Resting" Place**

Slowly the aching officer rose rubbing his jaw softly, for an old man he packed quite the puch, he had not even seen it coming, the man was long gone, but there was only one place in town for a drunk to go, he began a moment later the short trek to the "The RED" tavern.

**Back at The Tavern**

Kenshin watched the man drink his third bottle stieght from the bottle it's self and start snapping his finggers for more.

"theres a man who can hold his Sake kenshin," sano proclaimed grinning widely

"it must be easy to be greedy with an officers money..."

"what do you mean?"

"he hold saitou's pur..."

Kenshin was enterupted by the door of the tavern flying wide and saitou katana draw entering angerly, heading straight for the drunken man.

"You! Drunk! your lucky you managed the attack you did, and for catching me off gaurd you managed to get a few more drinks, now i'm here to arrest you, surrender and you MAY be released soon."

the man stood, to kenshins amazement, and approached saitou though clearly with no intention of surrendering.

"so yer the damned fool what enterupted my nap," the man cracked his knuckles and entered a crain fighting stance, "it's time you learn to respect your elders."

At that the bar owner leaped foreward, "please take your quaril outside, this taverns only just recoverd from it's last few "visits"."

**Outside**

The man had reassumed his stance and saitou had put his scabbard over his sword and wrapped it down.

"you may still come peacefully, if you..."

"shut yer face hole and come ang get some of your beaten, boy"

Saitou lunged foreward in what was ment to be a test strick, silly saitou, the man grabbed the hilt of his katana and put a hand on his elbow, he soon found himself lefted off the ground and behind the old drunk.

"You recodnize the style kenshin?"

"yes sano, it's a veriation of kung fu, the drunken boxing style, uncommon this far from the western land..."

"who do you think you are?" asked an embarassed Siatou as he pulled himself up to see the man already prepaired.

"most call me "The Boy"," Kenshin's eyes lit up at that revealation as memories from the slave trade flicked through his mind, a younge man, a stable boy, who the men constaintly yelled at and beraited for being a foreigner, a younge man called, "BOY."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Weasel-byte: thats all you get for now so there, if this week goes ok i might put up another chapter, hasta and please review... 


End file.
